Tururururur
Kopiuj wklej XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Dzieci wesoło wybiegły ze szkoły zapaliły papierosy, wyciągnęły flaszki chodnik zapluły, ludzi przepędziły siedzą na ławeczkach i ryczą do siebie Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach, że żyjemy hej hej la la la la hej hej hej hej Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach, że żyjemy hej hej la la la la hej hej hej hej Tony papieru, tomy analiz genialne myśli, tłumy na sali godziny modlitw, lata nauki przysięgi, plany, podpisy, druki Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach, że żyjemy hej hej la la la la hej hej hej hej Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach, że żyjemy hej hej la la la la hej hej hej hej Wzorce, przykłady, szlachetne zabiegi łańcuchy dłoni, zwarte szeregi warstwy tradycji, wieki kultury tydzień dobroci, ręce do góry Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach, że żyjemy hej hej la la la la hej hej hej hej Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach, że żyjemy hej hej la la la la hej hej hej hej Dzieci wesoło wybiegły ze szkoły zapaliły papierosy, wyciągnęły flaszki chodnik zapluły, ludzi przepędziły siedzą na ławeczkach i ryczą do siebie Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach, że żyjemy hej hej la la la la hej hej hej hej Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach, że żyjemy hej hej la la la la hej hej hej hej Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach, że żyjemy hej hej la la la la hej hej hej hej hej Children happily ran out of the school They lit their cigarettes, took out the bottles spat on a sidewalk, chased people away They sit on the benches and roar to each other we all are out of our minds that we're still living hey hey la la la la hey hey hey hey we all are out of our minds that we're still living hey hey la la la la hey hey hey hey tons of papers, volumes of analysis brilliant thoughts, crowd in the class hours of praying, years of studies Oaths, plans, signatures, prints we all are out of our minds that we're still living hey hey la la la la hey hey hey hey we all are out of our minds that we're still living hey hey la la la la hey hey hey hey patterns, examples, noble treatments chains of hands, close ranks layers of tradition, centuries of culture week of kindness, hands up! we all are out of our minds that we're still living hey hey la la la la hey hey hey hey we all are out of our minds that we're still living hey hey la la la la hey hey hey hey Children happily ran out of the school They lit their cigarettes, took out the bottles spat on a sidewalk, chased people away They sit on the benches and roar to each other Znowu ktoś mnie podgląda, Lekko skrobie do drzwi. Strasznym okiem cyklopa, Radzi, gromi i drwi! Mój jest ten kawałek podłogi, Nie mówcie mi więc, co mam robić! Mój jest ten kawałek podłogi, Nie mówcie mi więc, co mam robić! Meble już połamałem, Nowy ład zrobić chcę. Tynk ze ścian już zdrapałem, Zamurować czas drzwi! Mój jest ten kawałek podłogi, Nie mówcie mi więc, co mam robić! Mój jest ten kawałek podłogi, Nie mówcie mi więc, co mam robić! Mój jest ten kawałek podłogi, Nie mówcie mi więc, co mam robić! Mój jest ten kawałek podłogi, Nie mówcie mi więc, co mam robić! Wielkie dzieło skończyłem, Głód do wyjścia mnie pcha. Prężę się i napinam, Lecz mur stoi jak stał. Mój jest ten kawałek podłogi, Nie mówcie mi więc, co mam robić! Mój jest ten kawałek podłogi, Nie mówcie mi więc, co mam mówić! Czuję, jak serce rwie się do Ciebie. Jak mam bronić, kiedy ich jest więcej? Czuję, że to już koniec, to już koniec... Ten pierwszy raz, mocny bas, szybki pląs po obiedzie. Widziałem błysk w obu ślepiach mojej łani, przecież Trzymała mocno tam, gdzie najbardziej lubię, Mama mówiła: „Takie rzeczy tylko po ślubie”. Wpadli znajomi i z marszu na marsz wzięli, Jeden z niebieskich wtedy prawie mnie postrzelił. Dobrze wspominam ten jaskrawy czas, Chociaż przyznam, że już wyszedłbym zza metalowych krat. Sił mi brak, żeby szczerze powiedzieć: „Tę wojnę wygra tylko jeden”. Sił mi brak i już nie chcę nic wiedzieć, Mam mętlik w mojej małej głowie. Czuję, jak serce rwie się do Ciebie. Jak mam bronić, kiedy ich jest więcej? Czuję, że to już koniec, to już koniec... Już mogę wyjść, mogę biec, zamknę bramę, tamten dzień. A ona stoi na przystanku w pobliżu gdzieś. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nie chce uśmiechnąć się, To ja mówię, że już dobrze, że już wszystko jest okej. Brakuje mi tych naszych wspólnych chwil! Brakuje mi krzyczących ludzi, i dobrze! Pomalujemy twarz białym i czerwonym, Przecież doskonale wiesz – patrzymy tylko w dobrą stronę. Sił mi brak, żeby szczerze powiedzieć: „Tę wojnę wygra tylko jeden”. Sił mi brak i już nie chcę nic wiedzieć, Mam mętlik w mojej małej głowie. Czuję, jak serce rwie się do Ciebie. Jak mam bronić, kiedy ich jest więcej? Czuję, że to już koniec, to już koniec... I feel my heart throwing itself at you How can I defend when there's more of them I feel like this is the end, this is the end That first time, heavy bass, quick dance After dinner, I saw the shine in my hinds eyes She held me tight where i like it the most Mom said "things like that only after marriage" Friends came over and from march to march they took One of the blue ones almost shot me I have good memories of that time However i admit, I would be out of these metal bars by now I don't have enough strength to say honestly Only one can win this war I don't have enough strength and I don't want to know anything anymore I have a mess in my small head I feel my heart throwing itself at you How can I defend when there's more of them I feel like this is the end, this is the end I can go out, I can run Close the gate, that day She is standing on the stop somewhere nearby I don't know why she doesn't want to smile So I say "it's all good, it's all ok" I miss our shared moments I miss screaming people but it's good We will paint our faces white and red You know best - we only look on the good side I don't have enough strength to say honestly Only one can win this war I don't have enough strength and I don't want to know anything anymore I have a mess in my small head I feel my heart throwing itself at you How can I defend when there's more of them I feel like this is the end, this is the end Run away with me Lost souls in revelry Running wild and running free Two kids, you and me And I said hey, hey, hey, hey Living like we're renegades Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Living like we're renegades Renegades Renegades Long live the pioneers Rebels and mutineers Go forth and have no fear Come close and lend an ear And I said hey, hey, hey, hey Living like we're renegades And I said hey, hey, hey, hey Living like we're renegades Renegades Renegades So all hail the underdogs All hail the new kids All hail the outlaws Spielbergs and Kubricks It's our time to make a move It's our time to make amends Our time to break the rules Let's begin... And I said hey, hey, hey, hey Living like we're renegades And I said hey, hey, hey, hey Living like we're renegades Renegades Renegades Ucieknij razem ze mną Dusze zagubione w otaczającym zgiełku Działając bez zahamowań, jesteś wolny dwa dzieciaki, ty i ja I mówię hej, hej Żyjmy jakbyśmy byli renegatami Hej, hej Żyjmy jakbyśmy byli renegatami Renegatami, renegatami Niech żyją pionierzy Rebelianci i buntownicy Idź naprzód i nie obawiaj się Podejdź bliżej i nadstaw ucha I mówię hej, hej Żyjmy jakbyśmy byli renegatami Hej, hej Żyjmy jakbyśmy byli renegatami Renegatami, renegatami Więc wszyscy witają słabeuszy Wszyscy pozdrawiają nowicjuszy Wszyscy nawołują banitów Spielbergów i Kubricków To nasza chwila, by wykonać ruch To nasz czas, aby odpokutować To ten moment, żeby złamać zasady Zaczynamy I mówię hej, hej Żyjmy jakbyśmy byli renegatami Hej, hej Żyjmy jakbyśmy byli renegatami Renegatami, renegatami XDDDDDDDDD Kategoria:Huehue Kategoria:Śmieszki Kategoria:Śmieszek Kategoria:Orzeszek Kategoria:Iks de Kategoria:Kopiuj Kategoria:Wklej Kategoria:Huehuehue Kategoria:Q Kategoria:W Kategoria:E Kategoria:R Kategoria:T Kategoria:Y Kategoria:U Kategoria:I Kategoria:O Kategoria:P Kategoria:A Kategoria:S Kategoria:D Kategoria:F Kategoria:G Kategoria:H Kategoria:J Kategoria:K Kategoria:L Kategoria:Z Kategoria:X Kategoria:C Kategoria:V Kategoria:B Kategoria:N Kategoria:M Kategoria:QWERTYUIOP Kategoria:ASDFGHJKL Kategoria:ZXCVBNM Kategoria:QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM Kategoria:VSHSSADF Kategoria:DVSG Kategoria:FS Kategoria:GF Kategoria:GS Kategoria:SGG Kategoria:FB Kategoria:DB Kategoria:DF Kategoria:VSD Kategoria:FVG Kategoria:SD Kategoria:VV Kategoria:DSF Kategoria:BG Kategoria:DFN Kategoria:FTGH Kategoria:DFF Kategoria:GSW Kategoria:GSR Kategoria:GH Kategoria:RTD Kategoria:HJ Kategoria:DTB Kategoria:VS Kategoria:VSDV Kategoria:SV Kategoria:XC Kategoria:VA Kategoria:VDSF Kategoria:VSV Kategoria:SDBF Kategoria:TDG Kategoria:GR Kategoria:GDS Kategoria:GSD Kategoria:VSDBV Kategoria:DGT Kategoria:HG Kategoria:SG Kategoria:DFGS Kategoria:FH Kategoria:DFBF Kategoria:XDFR Kategoria:HB Kategoria:DFG Kategoria:HSDG Kategoria:SGV Kategoria:DFVS Kategoria:AEQW Kategoria:GWRS Kategoria:HETDR Kategoria:HY Kategoria:FHN Kategoria:VBS Kategoria:DSDV Kategoria:SDV Kategoria:EW Kategoria:GRG Kategoria:DH Kategoria:TYFJ Kategoria:HTF Kategoria:JYF Kategoria:YH Kategoria:FFG Kategoria:BDFGNG Kategoria:DFB Kategoria:DGB Kategoria:DBBD Kategoria:HD Kategoria:HDT Kategoria:HDR Kategoria:HRD Kategoria:RHGS Kategoria:GB Kategoria:DFFB Kategoria:DS Kategoria:FVSV Kategoria:EA Kategoria:GSG Kategoria:SEG Kategoria:HT Kategoria:DBX Kategoria:CX Kategoria:XSED Kategoria:FES Kategoria:GT Kategoria:SGT Kategoria:HGD Kategoria:HGDFB Kategoria:DBBDHT Kategoria:HDBG Kategoria:DV Kategoria:SVD Kategoria:SF Kategoria:DFBG Kategoria:DG Kategoria:GHR Kategoria:RS Kategoria:GD Kategoria:GSGH Kategoria:DBB Kategoria:CXFG Kategoria:WGRD Kategoria:GDD Kategoria:BDS Kategoria:DGDDFRTH Kategoria:To był gościnny występ "Caps Lock" Kategoria:A teraz gwiazda dzisiejszego wieczoru Kategoria:Klawiatura! Kategoria:Egs Kategoria:Rgfs Kategoria:Gsg Kategoria:Fs Kategoria:Gasedf Kategoria:Svdf Kategoria:Gh Kategoria:Swr Kategoria:Gsdrgh Kategoria:Dgs Kategoria:Gdsb Kategoria:Df Kategoria:Gwes Kategoria:Gsr Kategoria:Bg Kategoria:Dhj Kategoria:Td Kategoria:Hr Kategoria:Sdg Kategoria:Dr Kategoria:Gdg Kategoria:Bgfdhn Kategoria:Tdf Kategoria:Hd Kategoria:Dfbd Kategoria:Hb Kategoria:Dt Kategoria:Ghdhg Kategoria:Dhd Kategoria:Rh Kategoria:Tdfghdf Kategoria:Vs Kategoria:Fhsd Kategoria:Ghr Kategoria:Hfh Kategoria:Dfdb Kategoria:Bv Kategoria:Bdfg Kategoria:Jf Kategoria:Gythj Kategoria:Tdh Kategoria:Td faf Kategoria:Pozdro uszen Kategoria:Iks dedededededededede Kategoria:I gość spedzjalny! Kategoria:Num Pad! Kategoria:25 Kategoria:64 Kategoria:56 Kategoria:4445 Kategoria:4 Kategoria:44 Kategoria:42664 Kategoria:41 Kategoria:164 Kategoria:484 Kategoria:1 Kategoria:61 Kategoria:651 Kategoria:66 Kategoria:444 Kategoria:461 Kategoria:618448947 Kategoria:151 Kategoria:654564 Kategoria:44654 Kategoria:561 Kategoria:84 Kategoria:8489 Kategoria:4795 Kategoria:5165 Kategoria:465 Kategoria:1654 Kategoria:46845 Kategoria:6448 Kategoria:94 Kategoria:89 Kategoria:6 Kategoria:6544 Kategoria:441656 Kategoria:16 Kategoria:231 Kategoria:84894 Kategoria:74 Kategoria:161 Kategoria:234156 Kategoria:16165 Kategoria:18 Kategoria:48 Kategoria:78789 Kategoria:4656 Kategoria:54 Kategoria:5 Kategoria:1613 Kategoria:5449878 Kategoria:164565 Kategoria:456 Kategoria:448 Kategoria:8 Kategoria:7 Kategoria:89789 Kategoria:4645 Kategoria:5645 Kategoria:5454 Kategoria:654 Kategoria:4643 Kategoria:132 Kategoria:498 Kategoria:79 Kategoria:9 Kategoria:794 Kategoria:446464 Kategoria:564 Kategoria:1613564648 Kategoria:97 Kategoria:779 Kategoria:9465 Kategoria:45 Kategoria:46 Kategoria:446 Kategoria:453 Kategoria:111 Kategoria:65 Kategoria:4987 Kategoria:9464 Kategoria:654489894 Kategoria:948 Kategoria:894 Kategoria:86 Kategoria:5463 Kategoria:149 Kategoria:798 Kategoria:49 Kategoria:464 Kategoria:43 Kategoria:46461 Kategoria:644 Kategoria:3 Kategoria:34 Kategoria:454881 Kategoria:816 Kategoria:33 Kategoria:554 Kategoria:541 Kategoria:1816343 Kategoria:35384 Kategoria:18525254854634 Kategoria:546 Kategoria:46464 Kategoria:6516 Kategoria:6445+ Kategoria:344 Kategoria:6444 Kategoria:4946 Kategoria:4646 Kategoria:44698 Kategoria:789 Kategoria:8414 Kategoria:Pozdro uszenex xddd